Case 5-2: The Getaway
Case 5-2: The Getaway is a case in Dead Rising 2. The Off the Record case file equivalent is Case 6-1: The Getaway. Summary Chuck Greene travels to the Fortune City Hotel roof to stop Tyrone King from escaping in a helicopter. There are 4 mercenaries in the hotel lobby, and an additional one when the elevator to the left opens up. Chuck manages to attach a cable from a construction crane to the chopper's landing gear, preventing it from taking off, then brings it down by damaging its engine. Tyrone is knocked unconscious in the crash landing, and Chuck takes him back to the emergency shelter, where Raymond Sullivan handcuffs him to a gurney so they can interrogate him when he wakes up. Battling TK's helicopter align=right } Carry one of the military cases from the hotel lobby to the rooftop so that Chuck starts the battle while holding it. He can toss the military case right at the beginning of the battle. Chuck could bring carry up other items as well. The helicopter's ram - the ram and crane arm attack and its gatling gun shots can inflict massive amounts of damage. On a fully leveled Chuck, each of these attacks take two bars of health. This is quite damaging when the helicopter can hit Chuck so easily. A player should watch their health while fighting the helicopter.Dead Rising 2: FAQ/Walkthrough by Berserker, GameFAQs, January 14, 2011 align=right } Chuck has anchored TK's helicopter down with the hook on the crane. The helicopter will already be winched by the crane at the beginning of the battle. Chuck should not shoot at the helicopter with a gun - shooting does no good. He should toss objects at the helicopter to damage it while it is winched. Chuck can pick up a whole variety of items on the rooftop such as spot lights, military cases, metal barricades and other objects and toss them off the side of the roof to damage the helicopter. Aim for the top portion of the helicopter while tossing an object to make sure that the object hits the helicopter. align=right } Smaller objects such as spot lights will take off little damage, but heavier objects such as military cases or metal barricades will take off a bit more damage from the helicopter. There is a cement saw and plywood on the northwest end of the rooftop that Chuck can pick up and toss at the helicopter also. It's a good idea to throw items over on the side of the rooftop where the helicopter hovers while it is winched. Chuck can toss items over toward the east side if he can't carry them in his inventory. Don't ever run over to grab an object to throw from the west side of the rooftop while the helicopter is winched on the east side or it will likely get away by the time Chuck carries the item over to it. It's really best just to stay on the east side of the rooftop the entire battle and toss military cases and steel barricades at the helicopter to speed up the battle. Chuck can bring all types of items with him before this battle to toss at the helicopter from the beginning of the battle. He could toss a lawnmower or bench at the helicopter from the start! Rebecca will be taking shelter behind an air condition unit on the south portion of the rooftop throughout this entire battle. Food align=right } There is some beer on a patio table on the south side of the rooftop and two orange juices and a vodka across from the table with the beer if Chuck needs some health items. }} Dialogue }} Deaths * A few mercenaries Trivia * There is an unused sentence in the game text files, right when Chuck returns to the safe house with TK: ** "Oh yeah! Fortune City indeed, baby, Fortune City indeed! Whoo, ha ha ha, yeah!" * Survivors can be taken up to the roof with Chuck though they will not be able to help Chuck attack the helicopter. Leave them in a safe place (behind the vents near Rebecca is a good one). When the mission is completed, the survivors Chuck brought will be sent to the safe house. * The Off the Record equivalent case is Case 6-1: The Getaway. Video DR2_Case_5-2_The_Getaway|Case file cutscene. Gallery File:dead_rising_case_file_5-2.jpg|CASE 5-2: The Getaway TK's in custody. Now we just have to wait for the military rescue. File:dead rising 2 case 5-2 the getaway.png File:dead rising 2 case 5-2 the getaway (2).png File:dead rising 2 case 5-2 the getaway (3).png File:TK's_Helicopter.jpg ;Items found in items.txt File:dead rising cine_crane_arm.png|cine_crane_base File:dead rising cine_crane_base.png|cine_crane_base File:dead rising cine_crane_hook.png|cine_crane_hook File:dead rising cine_crane_swivel.png|cine_crane_swivel Dead_rising_crane_light.jpg|cine_crane_light File:Dead_rising_cine_crane_light.png|cine_crane_light References Category:Dead Rising 2 Cases Category:Psychopath Battles